fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yulam of the Many Faces
Summary Yulam is a mysterious, seraphic entity (In truth, a High-Archon), That guards the "Oricalchum Gate", though this form is but a mere aspect of his being. Any being that approaches him is permitted only one action, with the exception of leaving or performing regular bodily functions. Any more than that, and Yulam shall dispose of the being. Yulam also wields a blade referred to by itself as "The Thorn of Vril", which is it's primary weapon. In reality, Yulam's true form exists across many dimensions at once, essentially acting as a border guard between them. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, '''likely higher with the "Thorn of Vril" |''' '''At least '''2-A Name: 'Yulam of the Many Faces, The Keeper of the Oricalchum Gate '''Origin: '''I'll get round to that '''Gender: '''Unknown, referred to as Male '''Age: '''Unknown, at least older than the universe '''Classification: '''High-Archon, Cross-Dimensional Guardian '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8, his true self exists independent of the spatial plane), Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly), Skilled Swordsman, Cross-Dimensional Portal Creation (Using the "Oricalchum Gate"), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation and BFR (Able to teleport someone's soul out of their body), Age Manipulation (Can cause a target to age rapidly and die in moments), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (Able to completely wipe a target's brain, including instinctual things like language, senses and emotions), can ignore conventional durability in a plethora of ways, Death Manipulation (Can simply command a being to die, but this can be resisted, the stronger the mind), Explosion and Radiation Manipulation (Capable of creating immensely powerful small-scale explosions that leave behind radiation traces), Matter Manipulation (On a subatomic level), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Astral Projection (Able to create an infinite number of weaker versions of himself across all timelines), Existence Erasure | Space-Time Manipulation (The Flood is capable of completely destroying and resetting time on all timelines, of which there are an infinite amount, simultaneously, but this is a last resort) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Universe Level+ '(As the keeper of the multiverse, he is permitted by his superior to destroy a universe if it is damaged beyond repair or it poses a threat to other universes, meaning that he is capable of such a feat), likely higher with the "Thorn of Vril" (The Thorn is made out of the same material as the "Oricalchum Gate", which exists outside the multiverse) | Likely at least 'Multiverse Level+ '(The Flood can erase and reset all universes simultaneously, and their are an infinite number of these) 'Speed: Unknown '(Has never had to evade any attacks) | '''Immeasurable (Exists outside of linear time), with Infinite Attack Speed (The Flood is able to destroy an infinite amount of universes nearly instantly) Lifting Strength: 'Likely '''Immeasurable ' '''Striking Strength: Universal+, higher with the "Thorn of Vril"' '| At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive his own Multiversal resetting) 'Stamina: 'Likely '''Immeasurable '| Likely '''Immeasurable Range: 'Tens of Meters, to Universal+ with Existence Erasure | Multiversal+ with "The Flood" '''Standard Equipment: '''The "Thorn of Vril" (A large black sword), The "Oricalchum Gate" (A large gate that leads to the place between dimensions) | "The Flood" (A blue gem that, when destroyed, releases a stream of blue tendrils that pour into every possible universe and erases everything in them, before the tendrils settle and become the new universes in incubation) 'Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: 'None Notable '''Key: Base '| '''With The Flood Category:Tier 2